misatos god
by Radire
Summary: when misato gets an unexpected visitor, things will change rapidly for the entire crew. funny, but hopefully with a slightly serious undertone.


Evangelion is not mine, as are none of the characters, surprise. Thus there is no reason to get mad at me for writing about them. Plus, I'm broke. So please don't worry about me.  
  
The Beginning of a Very Long Day  
  
'Damn, too many thoughts too early in the morning' Misato thought wearily as the morning sun shown through her window, starting her wakeup process. 'I defiantly deserve a beer, but do I really want to get up? No, so lets see, I know!' Grinning triumphantly, Misato shouts out through her door, "Oy, Shinji, fetch me a beer, huh? There's a good kid."  
  
A mildly startled voice replies without much hope, "Misato! Its 6 am. I know you usualy start early, but this is ridiculous! Can't you even go 4 hours without a beer?"  
  
'Uh oh! He knows when I got home! How?' Worried, Misato tries to remember what happened when Kaji had dropped her off. She vaguely remembered forgetting where her was, so she had pounded on the door. 'Oh, so he let me in, that explains that, ok.' Satisfied, Misato was about to return Shinji's holler, when he walked through the door with a can in his hand.  
  
"I didn't really expect you to answer that. So here you go." Shinji said confidentially. Completely dressed and ready to go, Shinji walks into the wall because his eyes are squeezed shut. "Ow! Misato, because you wont be back before dinner, and thus till breakfast, can I,"  
  
"What! How do you know, oh shit! It Thursday! We have early testing! Hurry, go get Asuka! We have to be a NERV," A ranting Misato sits straight up in bed, looking wildly from the clock to Shinji, who has not opened his eyes and is trying to untangle himself from what appears to be all of her computer cords. "Well, what are you standing there for, go and get ready to,"  
  
"Uh, Misato, its not Thursday," Shinji hurriedly interrupts, 'Jeez, she still thinks its Thursday? Man she's even more out of it than usual!' "It's Sunday, and Kaji said he's here to pick you up. Um, Misato, where are you goi."Shinji pauses as a red haired banshee comes screaming into the room. 'Uh oh' is the only thought he was able before the torrent came rushing to engulf him with its wild screeching inquires.  
  
"What?!?!??! Kaji's here! Where! I don't see him! Where's my Kaji!!!" Every one in the room including pen pen and Kaji, who had come in at the sound of the screaming sweat drops, as what appears to be 20 Asuka clones dash around the room upturning everything in sight during their vain attempt to find 'her Kaji'.  
  
"ah," says Kaji who looks down at a disgruntled Misato who was just thrown aside to see if Kaji was under her, "I see you still where my old tee-shirt as a night-gown. That reminds me of those fabulous old college days when." Misato, who had been turning redder and redder at each word, suddenly springs up and starts beating on an unsuspecting but not undeserving Kaji. Shinji finally opens his eyes and he and pen pen look at each other, shrug, and walk out of the room to watch TV. Asuka continues destroying the room in search of Kaji, creating widespread panic in the colony of mice that had taken up quarters in Misato's unused dresser.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
A completely unruffled Kaji walks out of Misato's room and sits next to Shinji, who, in turn, looks up and tries to start a conversation. "So, where are you going with Misato today? She sounded, um, shocked I guess is the best way to describe it."  
  
{{The pervious Wednesday night as Misato comes home: "blue skies, shining on me, all I see are blue skies. hello sh-shin-injihow was schoo-ol? I cant Believe IT!!!!!!!! weeee! Yahooo!" she runs off in the direction of her room "I can't believe it! he did! She said that he, but I didn't really, yahoo!"  
  
Shinji seems to remember that she went into closet instead of her room, and he had to rescue her from the 'dreaded snake like monster thing' that was attacking her. It seemed she had found her old scarf collection. }}  
  
"Well, she did seem, happy, so where are you going? She wouldn't tell me because every time I asked she sorta went blank with a contented look on her face." Shinji was awfully curious because he had never seen Misato act like that. It was as if the best thing in the world had happened, and she was still trying to work it out.  
  
Kaji was mildly shocked at this "Oh, I didn't really have any plans, except, oh, I see why, you see, I mentioned that there was a. " Apparently Asuka had given up her search and at the sound of Kaji's voice had dashed out of Misato's room and clamped onto Kaji's arm, making it very difficult to move.  
  
"Hi Mr. Kaji!! I wasn't expecting to see you today! How are you? Can I get you anything? Why are you here?" The sweet voiced, sugar coated girl was defiantly not the Asuka that Shinji knew, but he also knew that if he pointed this out, he would dye a slow painful death.  
  
"Um, well, hi Asuka. I wasn't expecting to see you today either." aside to Shinji "I thought you said she sleeps late on the weekend!" to Asuka "I'm fine, thanks for asking though. Do you know when Misato will be dressed?"  
  
"I have no idea. So why are you hear? Its gonna be a beautiful day. Me, Shinji and a couple of friends are going on a picnic, want to come? It'll be fun! Won't it Shinji?" an evil glint came into her eyes.  
  
Shinji knew that glint, he knew it well. It was the glint she got when she had a plan that was going to happen, and if he didn't agree, it was going to cost him in pain and mental anguish. He briefly wondered where the great teamwork and flow that they had had during the simultaneous attack went. It was only a fleeting wonder however as the glint intensified. "Uh, uh, oh, yes, the uh, picnic." Shinji started lamely. But the thought of what would happen to him made the lie come more smoothly. "Yes, I will go and uh, make sure of who's coming, and who cant, and stuff. Right." 'Damn her and her stupid crush on Kaji. There goes that trip with Kensuk to the army surplus store. I hate picnics, why cant we do something cool at least?'  
  
"Good boy! Make sure that Hikari and Toji come as well. This would be a good opportunity for them to get together socially. Also be sure to invite ." at this point Shinji stopped listening, and started creeping toward the other room where the telephone was. As the list was quite long and he wasn't listening anyway, he decided to face Asuka's wrath and just invite the people he wanted to. 'Any way' he thought, 'at least that way I'll have a good time.' He left the room to Kaji who was trying desperately to fend Asuka off before Misato came out of her room.  
  
In the kitchen Shinji called Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke. 'So far so good' He thought as everybody so far could come. He hesitated before calling the last person. 'Well, if she doesn't come, than its no skin off my back. Of course, if she does come, then it may be, especially when Asuka finds out that I invited everybody I wanted to. Oh well.' Ring.ring.ring.click "Hello" said the voice on the other end, "Who is calling?"  
  
"Uh, hi Rei. Uh, it's Shinji. A couple of us are having a picnic and I was wondering, um, I mean, uh, you could come if you wanted to. It might be fun. You know, out in the sun, eating. Uh ya. So would you like to come? It could be very nice."  
  
"Yes, I accept. Thank you. Good bye." Click.  
  
Shinji felt elated, he had done it! He had called her up, and not made a complete fool of himself! The fact that he was the object of a very intense glare didn't sink in, till.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GRINNING AT?!?!?!?" Shinji froze. The happy smile on his face quickly melted into a sheepish grin, and he turned to face what sounded like a very pissed off Asuka who needed someone to verbally abuse. Right before she really started in on him Shinji thought he heard a car go screeching off into the distance.  
  
Well that's it so far. um, ya. Hey, if ya like it, review, or if you don't like it, or not, whatever. I'll get to the title and summery bits in a bit, so chill, and come back soon, k? 


End file.
